Our Makeshift Anubis Reunion
by Hayzel-25
Summary: "It basically captured every perfect moment, and I honestly didn't want it to end." The gang surprises Amber by visiting her, unknowingly creating one of the best Anubis Reunion's ever. Story written for HOA One Shot Day 2013. (I do not own HoA or any other company or franchise used in this story. Hope you like it!) (::) - Virtual cookie for everyone! :)


Amber's POV

I place my pencil on the table, eyeing my newest creation warily. Unlike the party dresses I was so accustomed to drawing, this one was more like something a future Disney princess would wear.

I rip the paper from my composition notebook, pinning it to the wall.

"Amber! Some people are downstairs looking for you!" Juliet, my housemate, yells.

I take off my glasses and walk downstairs, confused.

My eyes widen at the sight before me. Nina, Fabian, Mara, Patricia, Eddie, Joy, Jerome, Willow, K.T., Alfie...

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask. I look at all of them in disbelief, blinking to make sure this isn't a dream.

Jerome runs up to me. "Don't blink. If the weeping angels are after you, you would've been transported back to the past!"

Joy whacks him upside the head. "You moron, that was just a television show!"

"My turn!" Patricia yells, whacking Jerome upside the head after Joy.

"Hey! The head is a valuable part of the body!" Jerome whines, clutching his head.

"Suck it up." Patricia rolls her eyes.

"Surprise!" Nina yells out of nowhere, smiling widely as she hugs me.

I forgot about Nina's bear hugs.

I hug her back, a smile creeping onto my face. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We know." Jerome replies, smirking.

I roll my eyes. "I see some things haven't changed."

"Actually, some things have..." Eddie mutters, low enough for only Patricia and I to hear.

I watch Patricia try to talk to him, and how he shakes his head sadly, standing up to sit next to K.T..

That looked harsh.

I shake my head, deciding to talk to Patricia about it later. I don't think she'd appreciate me asking her in front of everybody.

"So.. Uh.. Not to be rude or anything... But, why are are you guys here?" I ask.

"We wanted to see you?" Mara says weakly, looking at everyone for help.

I roll my eyes. "Thanks, guys. I feel so loved."

"Mara's right. We wanted to see you! We've missed you so much!" Joy says, smiling at me.

I smile back. "Well, then in that case, we should all go out somewhere! Let me just change out of my pajamas, and then we'll go!"

I run upstairs to my room, grabbing a light blue summer dress. I paired it with my dark blue sunglasses and gladiator sandals.

I grab my small messenger bag, stopping at the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Ready?" I ask, holding up the keys to my GMC Acadia.

We all file inside my Acadia, the remainder of the people that didn't fit going inside Fabian's car.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" I ask, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"I'm hungry..." Eddie whines, yelling so that I could hear him.

I sigh. "I know the car seems big, but I can still hear you."

"Whatever, I'm still hungry." Eddie says.

"Pizza?" I ask, looking at everyone for their reaction.

They all shrug, and I drive to the perfect place. John's Pizza Palace. An amusement park and a pizza place all in one.

"Wow." Eddie whistles, looking at the building with hungry eyes.

"Okay, so we just pay the entrance fee and then we can do whatever we want inside, okay?" I say, counting everybody's heads, making sure nobody got left behind.

...

"So, Nina. How've you been?" I ask, genuinely interested.

She sighs, looking down at her salad. "I'm fine."

"Please, you are not. I mean, look. Everyone left to go play in the amusement park area of the restaurant. And you stayed with me. Something's gotta be wrong." I say.

"What? I can't stay with my Best British Friend?" She fakes shock.

"I'm afraid my accent's going away..." I reply, smiling sadly. "Sometimes I wish I didn't go to fashion school. I miss everybody so much."

She smiles sadly. "Me too."

"So... Are you planning on going back to Anubis house?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "I don't think I can stand it. I mean, I know I told him to move on, but I guess I really didn't want him to. I'm happy for him, really. But sometimes..."

"I understand." I say, my mind wandering back to Alfie.

"We shouldn't just sit around here, we should be with the others, having fun!" Nina says, standing up so fast I'm afraid she got a whiplash.

"You okay?"

"Yup. What's life without pain?" She smiles weakly.

We walk towards the bumper cars, talking about random things like old times. It feels like nothing's changed- though I know almost everything has.

"Amber! Nina!" Joy yells, running up to us, pulling Jerome along with her. "Can we join you?"

I laugh. "You guys don't need to ask."

Joy smiles, jumping up and down excitedly. Jerome smiles down at her with a loving look in his eyes.

"Let's gooo!" She yells, running towards the line for the bumper cars.

The four of us walk inside after having our cards swiped. I picked the car furthest from the others, while Nina, Joy, and Jerome picked one near the center.

Once everyone was seated and all the safety things were accounted for, a war broke out in the small space. Jerome kept on bumping into Joy, chasing her while she tried to drive away.

I drive towards Nina, laughing as I bumped into her. She gives me a playful glare, bumping into me. As she bumped into me, my car goes backwards, hitting Joy's car, which was coincidentally right behind mine for that exact second.

She laughs and chases after me, while being chased after by Jerome, as I chase Nina.

It seems as if time went by so quickly as the cars went to a complete stop.

At least I got to bump my car into Nina's in the process.

We stumble out, laughing.

"That was so awesome!" Joy says, smiling.

One by one, the everyone started to join us, and we were all the Anubis gang once more.

We played every game in the amusement park, even going inside the arcade when Alfie saw a zombie game.

I missed this.

"Guys! It's a photo booth!"

That was all Fabian had to say to get all of us running.

And I now realize how horrible of an idea this was. I mean, all of us, crammed inside a small photo booth. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Okay, who's foot was that?" I hear Patricia say, sounding mad.

"Sorry." Eddie says, not knowing that he just yelled into my ear.

"Ugh, Eddie. Get you foot out of my space! I'm already squished in here!" Patricia exclaims, sighing in frustration.

Eddie sighs. "Oh, so you don't think I'm not squished? Get your space off of my foot!"

Well, at least their relationship was back to normal.

All the pictures taken by the photo booth were candid. There was one of Patricia and Eddie's 'fight', one where Alfie looked constipated... It basically captured every perfect moment.

I honestly didn't want it to end.

**A/N: And scene! Hope you guys like it! Thank you for reading!**

**(::) - Here's your ThankYouForReadingMyEntryForOne-ShotDay thank you cookie. :) **

**Thanks again, and I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
